Got You Like a Habit
by inkfiction
Summary: The one in which Olivia throws caution to the wind and barrels ahead. List Delta/Music 4. Rated T for language.


**Title:** Got You Like a Habit  
**Fandom:** Fringe  
**Pairing:** O² (Olivia Dunham/Liv Dunham)  
**Spoiler/Warning:** Maybe.  
**Prompts:** From LJ's 30 Kisses challenge. List Delta/Music. There might not be a kiss present in every fic/drabble but O² will be present in all, in one form or other.  
**Summary:** The one in which Olivia throws caution to the wind and barrels ahead.  
**Disclaimer:** This is purely fictional. I own none of it.

[…]

**The Os — **_**excuse me (followed by your choice of question or exclamation) **[the prompt]_

Usually it was the redhead who managed to startle or surprise her counterpart from the other universe, but this time Olivia had the upper hand. So, well, it wasn't so much of a hand as a roller coaster combined with a freight train, but so what? Olivia was tired. Actually she was more than just tired, she was frustrated and very much turned on. In fact, she was sure she was ovulating or something because all day, all she had wanted to do was to rip her alternate's clothes off right there in broad daylight in the middle of Manhattan where they had been working, and go at her. She had tried to mask the attraction behind the abundant hormones coursing through her veins, but what the hell, she was tired of that, too. Of hiding behind hormones and not enough sex and melancholy songs and busy days and tiring, lonely days and cold, cold nights and, well, the truth was stark and simple: the need for a warm, alive body wasn't necessarily equal to the need of fucking the brains out of your alternate from another universe in normal people. This was plainly something more, and the puzzle-solver in her was drawn to it. Not to mention all the other things 'in' her that were drawn to similar other things in her alternate, and, damnation and all, but she was gonna do something about it.

The something involved a haphazardly thrown on wrinkled, old jeans, a tattered NWU t-shirt hidden beneath her leather jacket, mussed up hair and a hurried and unauthorized trip to the other side. She tried to make herself look official and secretive at all checkpoints and somewhat succeeded, which must be considered phenomenal, really, because she was feeling anything but on the inside. On the inside, she was ready to explode, preferably in a very pleasurable way and not from unfulfilled desires running rampant through her hormonal body.

A cab-ride and several determined steps later she was outside Liv's apartment and knocking, once, twice, and what the heck, thrice. And then once more for good luck.

"Jeez, what! I'm coming!" came a disgruntled sound, the door was opened with a jerk. "Wha — Olivia? Is everything okay?"

Olivia's hands dug deeper into her pockets and she squared her shoulders, took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Do you wanna have sex with me right now?"

"Excuse me?" Liv stared at her blankly. "Are you drunk?"

Olivia huffed out a breath, dammit, she wasn't gonna back down now.

"No," she said as she used her foot to push open the door and barreled into her alternate's apartment. Liv just stood there, gaping at her in her ridiculously clingy silk robe.

"What are you doing?" she said as Olivia took off her jacket and let it slide down to the floor.

"Nothing. Yet." She told Liv. "But I intend to remedy that."

Hell, yes, she did. She took the door handle from Liv's hand and closed it behind the two of them; she grabbed Liv by her waist with one arm as the other slid up her neck, disappearing into red hair. "Let's fuck," she said, lips barely millimeters apart from her alternate's.

She silenced Liv's flustered "I — we — what —!" with a very much not chaste, thank you, open mouthed kiss that left the other woman weak in her knees and hanging onto Olivia, who looked at her alternate's flushed face and wide-blown pupils and disarrayed red hair and the parted lips that made no more protestations, and nodded.

"That's what I thought."

After that she made very short work of Liv's robe, and yes, there was a higher power in heaven because that's all there was to remove as compared to the frustrating amount of time it took her to remove her own t-shirt and jeans, God, why couldn't she have come here in her robe as well? Checkpoints, she remembered and, well, after that she didn't remember a lot of things. Except, well, you know. A lot of things.

_**~fin~**_

_A/N: I adore badass, taking charge Olivia, I do! Poor Liv didn't stand a chance :P_

_Thoughts?_


End file.
